


Fog.

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: Short story commission for Blueman32 on the FWOBcord.





	Fog.

It was evening, the lamps upon the streets were clouded by a thick fog which hung above the ground. The air was damp and cool, the scent of ozone and rain clinging to the nostrils of all who passed by.

The Moon shone brilliantly, but even it was shrouded by the fog which clung to the air. It was as if the clouds themselves had decided that the heavens were located closer to the ground, shrouding the ground in a thick, white cloud of water.

As people passed through the fog, they left a path where they'd tread, only for the fog to swallow their steps yet again, like nothing had ever been disturbed.

The presence of the fog seemed to amplify the sounds of the insects which called the area home, crickets were chirping and even the locusts were loud this particular night.


End file.
